eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dango
Dango (* 11 ag, † 2 So) was the famous founder of the Werecat Party. Family Dango was born eleven years after Galbatorix' death. He was the son of two famous werecats, Solembum and Maud. When he was four year old, he lost his father who died of his injuries after a duel with Hôl, another werecat who courted Maud. When Maud followed Hôl, she left him at a familiy she was good friends with. He therefore grew up in this family. First deeds At the age of 26, he joined Nolfavrell's army who fought against Mîshi, a dragon rider more loyal to Galbatorix than to the Supreme Dragon Rider Bon. After some time, his superior granted him a pass for to visit for to visit the grave of his father the day that would have been his birthday. Unfortunately, Mîshi, who had learned about Dango, anticipated he would be there and managed to capture him at Solembum's grave. Mîshi assigned him to work in his laboratory, where he was working on resurrection attempts. There, he met Abilander, Mîshi's werecat assistant. When, for unknown reasons, some kind of poison was spilled at the laboratory, Dango was taking a short nap and, in the general panic, no one thought about waking and warning him - except Abilander who came back, heared Dango's cries for help (the laboratory had been locked) and saved him from death. The two werecats became some kind of friends. After Mîshi's defeat, Dango was released and returned to the werecats. He had plans to lead them to prosperity. When he found the first like-minded werecats, it marked the birth of the Werecat Party. After a failed attempt of Mîshi to take revenge, Nolfavrell resigned and Dango became his successor as Supreme Diplomate of Alagaësia (how Dango called the office formerly known as "Supreme Protector of Alagaësia" - after the bad example of Galbatorix, the rulers of Alagaësia were for a long time anxious to avoid the title of a King), working together with two other famous leaders of the country, elven Queen Rianna and the Supreme Dragon Rider Bon, the Supreme Judge Erec playing an important supporting role. Ruler of Alagaësia Alagaësia's historians mostly mention Dango's ruling time positively. Even though he was a very proud werecat, there is no clue he ever preferred them inadequately. He took care of the problems falling within his juridiction, and was ever willing to negociate when somewhere some kind of peacelessness was about to happen. He sometimes also acted as a judge at the People's Court. For example, he leaded the investigations against Rodnej who was accused of planned murder against Erec, his sworn enemy. After some time of trial, based upon huge evidence and despite Rodnej's claim of innocence, he pronounced the death sentence, which was carried out shortly after. In his later years, Dango, for example, cleared the debt he had towards Abilander (who had saved his life) by helping him in his blood feud against Eisik, but his might was already weakened. The titel of a "Duke of Ilirea" had been installed, occupied by Stybba, and he was now the de facto ruler of Alagaësia, although Dango was still in a very high position. Some years later, after Stybba was murdered and replaced by Sabrador, he managed to repulse him temporarily from Ilirea, but after Sabrador's return, he was banned to Beirland. Disappearing Not long after he took over the reign of Alagaësia, he disappeared without a trace. It did not took the investigators long to detect that Kolettr had abducted him, but they didn't know where Kolettr had brought him. As for Kolettr, he kept Dango at Hadarac Desert, to what purpose, is not known. However, when Kolettr wasn't careful enough for a short while, he managed to escape his (maybe partially magical) bounds. He fought a duel against Kolettr, eventually outfighting him, and returned to Ilirea afterwards. Living at Beirland After being banned to Beirland, he made peace against two hostile parties that were about to fight against each other. He increased bit by bit his control, until he controlled the five southwestern islands, against only the resistance of Parlim. After successfully uniting the islands, he ceded his power again, exept for his power over Beirland. Shortly after, he returned for the remaining fight against Sabrador who died a short time later. Dango moved into Ilirea victorious and, against almost no resistance, suggested Sputin as new Duke of Ilirea. He, for his part, returned to the werecats. Comeback After he had founded and, for some time, leaded the Werecat Party, Dango retired into private life. He helped Soler, the expelled Supreme Judge and son of his old friend Abilander, by inviting him to take refuge in his home, making him a goal for Gal's attacks as well. Dango and Soler went first to Therinsford and then to Carvahall, supported by Elam, the leader of the Party. But he didn't rest long at Carvahall: After he had ensured that Soler was safe, he helped Vanir to fight Gal, taking the leadership over the Werecat Party again. His various contacts he had established before, especially those with Elam, helped Vanir very much in his fight. After Gal's death at the hands of Derrinok who made a bid for power himself, he decided to retire into private life again, this time for good, and not helping Vanir, Mimo and Elam in their attempts to defeat Derrinok and avenge the deaths of Squizander and Karina. Once again, Elam became his successor as leader of the Werecat Party. But he was not forgotten, and when Soler was expelled from Ilirea again, this time by Mîshi, and banished to Sharktooth, he helped him again. Dango's legacy: The Werecat Party After the triumph over Sabrador at Ilirea, Dango reassembled the werecats that shared his views about the future of the werecats. The Werecat Party, how Dango called the alliance, should advocate the matters of the Werecats. The result exceeded all expectations: Almost all the werecats joined the Werecat Party, so until today the leader of the Werecat Party is also the leader of all the werecats at Alagaësia. When he saw the werecats had reached the blooming time he had always dreamed of, he left the leadership over the Party to Elam. Reception Dango is to this day the most adored werecat that ever lived. Even famous and popular werecats like Elam or Lindir were not able to keep up with his fame. The foundation of the Werecat Party is considered the most important milestone in the history of werecats, even more important than, for example, the inclusion of the werecats into the pact with the dragons, allowing them to become dragon riders. The phrase "Dango would be proud of you" is regarded as the biggest compliment one can make to a werecat. Category:Chronicles of Alagaësia Category:Werecat